


First weekend alone (or how Magnus and Alec discovered they were pathetic)

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Clary/Isabelle, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus looked so peaceful, his face completely devoid of makeup, a couple of hair strand falling in front of his eyes. Alec walked closer to Magnus and realized he was clutching Max's blanket, the first thing they bought him when he arrived in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First weekend alone (or how Magnus and Alec discovered they were pathetic)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Hannah who sent my a little prompt on Tumblr asking for Malec first time or parent!Malec and I went with parent!Malec because I am better a setting fluff than sex. Not that sex can't be fluffy but I'm not good at smut. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Alec woke up when the first ray of sunshine reached the bed and hit him in the face. He groaned and extended his arm toward Magnus only to realized his husband was not in bed with him. The place where Magnus usually slept when they were not cuddling was cold. Alec blinked a few times and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Barely 8 am. He groaned again, contemplating the idea of going back to sleep but he wanted to know where Magnus was so early in the morning.

 

Alec sat up slowly, yawning. It was way to early to be up on a Saturday morning. Their first weekend all to themselves since Max's birth. And this weekend was supposed to be spent in bed, making love, eat, and making love again. Nothing else.

 

Alec combed his fingers through his hair before he grabbed the first pair of boxer he found on the floor by their bed. He usually wouldn't get dressed but what if Magnus had an emergency and was with a client, he didn't want to risk flashing someone by accident.

 

Alec soon realized that Magnus was not with a client, their apartment was silent and there was no smell of coffee coming from the kitchen either. He paded slowly through the apartment checking each room until he found Magnus, sleeping in the rocking chair Isabelle gave them in the corner of Max's room.

 

Magnus looked so peaceful, his face completely devoid of makeup, a couple of hair strand falling in front of his eyes. Alec walked closer to Magnus and realized he was clutching Max's blanket, the first thing they bought him when he arrived in their lives.

 

Alec smiled and walked back to their room to grab his phone. He needed a photo of Magnus like that. It was such a rare sight. Alec came back into the room just as Magnus' eyes started to flutter open. He snapped the picture quickly and put the phone on the dresser.

 

"Alexander! Did you really took a picture of me looking like that?," asked Magnus indignation obvious in his voice.

 

"I did", admitted Alec, "because you are gorgeous like that."

 

Magnus yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Just a little bit after 8. Why were you sleeping here?"

 

"Hmm..."

 

"Please tell me Magnus, " asked Alec gently, sitting on the floor by his husband's feet. He laid his head on Magnus knees and wait for him to answer. 

 

Magnus combed his fingers through Alec's hair who sighed contentedly.

 

"I miss Max, I know this was supposed to be our weekend, our first since his birth but I miss him and last night I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you so I ended up here and I fell asleep."

 

Alec lifted his head slightly to look at Magnus in the eyes.

 

"I miss him too," he admitted quietly.

 

"We are pathetic," laughed Magnus, "we waited so long for this weekend and we can't spend more than 12 hours away from our baby."

 

"I know. So, what do we do?"

 

"Let's call Isabelle to let her know we are coming and ready to take Max back home."

 

"You call her," answered Alec, "there is no way I'm taking the chance to wake her or Clary. They're terrifying when they don't get enough sleep."

 

Magnus laughed but agreed. 

 

-FIN- 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, love you guys <3


End file.
